


Blue rider's Memories

by GinnyStar



Series: AU Pern, Work in Progress, R'tin and blue Ridementh [1]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character of Color, Childhood, Drabble, Early Work, Female Character of Color, Flashback, Friendship, Memories, Multi, Original Character(s), POV Male Character, POV Original Character, Slice of Life, Teenagers, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyStar/pseuds/GinnyStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey Pern is owned by Anne McCaffrey I'm just playing in one of the many worlds she created!<br/>Also I've use the full user/personal to try and get to right writer, I got one that was good, but 'not my cup of tea' 'blushing' Also sparked by more that one fan area<br/>This was written, part to help with being stuck indoors when wanting to be outdoors, and weather wasn't good for that<br/>This is just a slice of life, just part of a Drabble, which might work into a storyline A gift for those who write in http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Dragonriders%20of%20Pern%20-%20Anne%20McCaffrey/works</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue rider's Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts), [Lokei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokei/gifts), [Xazz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xazz/gifts), [prairiecrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiecrow/gifts), [Thistlerose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/gifts), [Macx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/gifts), [mashimero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashimero/gifts), [averzierlia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/averzierlia/gifts), [anickleoradime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anickleoradime/gifts), [BeaDragonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaDragonia/gifts), [EosRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/gifts), [alassenya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alassenya/gifts), [ImperialGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialGirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Flying High](https://archiveofourown.org/works/149912) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



Blue rider's Memories  
Chapter 1, Impression’s Flashback  
R'tin and blue Ridementh  
Sand hot, under feet, as I stand watching the group of eggs, ready for a hatching this day, to think just a sevenday ago I was to become an apprentice, in my father wood smith craft, the dragons of my Weyr, that protects us, were Searching for young folks for a clutch of eggs, near to hatching, this sevenday when like a blur, but I had a knack of recalling things quite clearly, I didn't have an eidetic memory, but a strong ability to recall things in a hurry.

The dragons stopped humming, and then cracks and pops are hear from several eggs, with bits of shell flying off trigger other shells to break open, wetly bodies are seen many are blue and green, a brown is seen emerging from his shell, shaking the bits of shell off himself, he looks around the faces, following his brothers and sisters, they were quite awkward as newborns when, another blue followed his brown brother, and stumble at my feet, his eyes looking at me I hear a voice in my mind,, _my name is Ridementh and I’m quite hungry_ . A croon added to his plea, “His name is Ridementh” Ratin now called R’tin, beam with happiness, “Come on there is food outside for you.” and the two walk out the hatching ground, a new dragon pair, dragon and rider match for life.

His parents, were there, tears of joy showing down his mother's face, as she moved forward with his father, to share in the Hatching Feast. His father had on the holder journeyman knots of Southern Boll, and Woodsmith colors twisted together


End file.
